One Look
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: AU: Jordan is a hardworking vetran deputy, but not just for himself and Lydia is a college student with an IQ that is off the charts and they're both looking for one thing. To feel where they belong. Lydia/Parrish
1. Chapter 1

6:50 A.M...

Jordan woke that morning, with that familiar aching feeling in his body from the previous day and night.

He had been working all day yesterday, so it's odd to see him all up and early.

He jumped out of bed and pulled on some sweats and plugged in his headphones and searched for his playlist and pressed play.

He had gone out of his apartment and began jogging around the blocks of his neighborhood, with headsets plucked in his ear listening to either music on his iPod or the radio.

This was the usual routine he did every weekend; he'd take a run to start his day.

Jordan ran around the neighborhood blocks with stares lingering throughout. He didn't mind though, the females would always do this, even at work so he grew to just deal with it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wilkinson!" Jordan greeted as he passed by the elderly ladies house, seeing her water her garden in peace. She stared back and waved her wrinkled hands.

"Good morning dear!" She greeted back.

Jordan ran around the block two more times before returning back to his small two-bedroom apartment. He entered the house and grabbed his towel when his timer beeped on his watch. He grinned then immediately ran up to his room and pulled of his hoodie and jumped under his covers and shut his eyes.

A few minutes later, he heard a soft clanking sound with a sense of something or someone trying to twist the doorknob.

Then after a few seconds of trying, the door was unfurled and the cracking sound reached Jordan's ears. He then heard sounds of the soft thudding of feet running up to him.

He simpered a little as he felt his covers being pulled.

"Daddy, wake up!" The syrupy voice ringed in his ears. "Dad!"

Jordan didn't respond and the little voice groaned and he heard the child beginning to mount its way up the bed.

"Daddy," The _petite girl_ , whispered into his ear.

He still didn't respond.

"It's time wake up dad! It's Saturday!" She chimed. "I know you're awake." She teased as she extended his ear. She maneuvered herself so she was on his back and against his face. She began playing around with his features with her miniature hands. She opened his eyes and Jordan didn't even flinch. She pouted as she began slapping his face lightly.

"Wake up!" She squeaked in his ear.

He didn't budge.

She lifted his heavy right arm and began making him slap himself. He moved so that he was facing the other side and causing her to fall on the bed. She groaned.

He pulled the pillow and clasped it his large arms and practically looked like a baby holding their teddy bear for dear life.

The lively little girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Dad, I'm sorry." She said sadly. Jordan frowned.

Why was his baby sad?

He would literally kill something if anything made her sad.

He waited for her to continue.

"I know you're sleeping. So I thought maybe I could tell you a story so you can dream good dreams." She murmured.

"There once a Prince named, Prince Jordan Parrish, he was getting really old!" The girl giggled. Jordan mentally rolled his eyes. "So he decided he wanted a princess so he went looking for her at a big, big, big tower! But then he met a dragon and then it said…"

"I'm going to eat you and let you burn in my stomach a live!" Jordan teasingly growled sinisterly and grabbed her playfully and began making growling noises and suckling on her neck which caused her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Daddy no!" She squealed and guffawed until she couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry! Sorry! Sowi!" She laughed.

Jordan stopped and stared down at his exquisite daughter. He enjoyed staring down at her, striking sparkling amber eyes in addition to caressing her fawn hair that sat in small ringlets behind her neck. Her pink lips were spread wide and her tiny pallid teeth.

He stroked her hair and moved a strand of hair from her forehead.

"Good morning, peanut." He whispered to her.

"Hi daddy," She replied happily. "I knew you weren't asleep!"

He chuckled. "How did you know?"

"Because you're my _dad_ …" She replied as she began fiddling with the hem of his tank top.

That sentence literally just broke him.

After seven years of doing this thing, he still didn't get use to the fact of being called that, he still didn't couldn't explain how being the dad to this glorious little girl had such a huge affect on him.

"Yes I am…" He replied.

"And you were breathing heavily than any person who's asleep should have." She replied obliviously.

Jordan's grin fell.

He couldn't fathom how intellectually gifted she was for an average above-toddler girl.

" _Penelope Scarlett Parrish_ …" Jordan whispered to himself.

She was part of his soul.

"Daddy, today's Saturday!" She squealed as she began jumping up.

"I know that Pen," Jordan stated as if it were obvious. Penelope frowned.

"You know what it means right?" She questioned.

Jordan nodded convincingly but in reality, he had no idea what it meant, as long as it meant something to her.

Penelope knew he was lying and just rolled her eyes.

"It's movie day dad!" She reminded him as she began jumping up down the bed. "It's movie day!"

Jordan realized what he forgot.

He promised his daughter the other day that they'd go to the movies today but he didn't pay too much attention because he was still lagged over his rough day at work.

He groaned and pulled the pillow over his face.

"Come on dad! Dance with me!" Penelope urged. "Jordan!"

Jordan rolled his eyes as he heard that.

He'd noticed one thing over the years watching Penny grow up, that she'd only call him by his name when she wanted something really badly.

He stared up at her.

"Do you really want to go today?" Parrish questioned.

Penny stopped jumping and fell onto the bed so she was facing him and had a slightly disappointed expression on her face and that literally broke him.

"B-but you promised?" She said as a matter-of-factly.

Jordan sniggered and stroked her gentle, olive cheek with one finger.

"I did, didn't I?" He asked but it came out more of a statement. She nodded her face. "Okay! Get up!"

Her face immediately brightened up as her dad got out of bed and extended his arms. She jumped in them and felt so secure in them.

They entered the bathroom and Jordan set her on the floor. Jordan stared at his reflection in the mirror as Penelope stepped on the mini-pedestal so she was in view length with her dad.

They both took their 'His & Daughter' toothbrushes and their different toothpastes and began brushing their teeth. After brushing, and repeating, they rinsed their mouth and wiped their mouths.

After washing their faces, they left the bathroom hand in hand and walked over to the kitchen. Jordan set Penny on the island chair and went over to the pantry.

"What would you like for breakfast huh?" Jordan asked his daughter.

"The usual please!" She replied.

Jordan pulled out the Chocolate Cheerios and the Milk Carton. Jordan prepared the breakfast for them and by the time he was done, he set the two bowls on the counter and took a seat on the other island chair.

Penelope grinned widely and dug into the food. Jordan took notice of how eagerly she ate the food and just grinned as he stuffed some in his mouth.

After eating breakfast, they both took a quick bath and the pair got dressed up, Jordan in just a plain grey shirt and dark denim jeans and black Jordans (not a coincidence) whilst Penny wore a plaid ashen shirt with red jeans and a pair of white sneaks and a tartan hair band.

Jordan tied Penelope's hair into a small bun.

He'd gotten a hang of it over the years, if he had a flashback of his younger self, he wouldn't imagine ever tying a girl's hair.

After all that, Jordan cleared up the kitchen whilst Penny watched her favorite show.

"Ready, Penny?" He asked his daughter. Penny nodded.

She got up and switched the TV off and ran over to her dad. Jordan grabbed his car keys and they left the apartment.

… …

When they reached the local mall, Penny couldn't stop raving about how excited she was to see the movie she wanted to watch, _Inside Out_. Jordan was just smiling from ear to ear at how jubilant his daughter was in life and he wanted it to stay that way.

When they reached the cinema, they ordered some quick snacks. Jordan noticed a lot of stares at the pair, especially from woman. Even the mom's who were taking their own children out.

" _How is he doing this all on his own?"_ One pregnant lady with her best friend said.

" _Sweetheart, the question is how is he even single?"_ Her friend replied.

Jordan laughed and shook his head.

"I'd like the Inside combo please daddy?" Penny asked as she pointed to the variety of choices. Jordan smiled and planted a kiss on her head.

The girls behind them cooed.

" _Oh my god, adorbs!"_ The blonde retorted. _"I wish my man was as loving like that!"_

After ordering their snacks and grabbing their tickets, they walked up to the Cine and entered, taking a seat at the back.

"Are you excited as I am daddy?" Pen asked.

"Of course I am peanut!" He stated. She grinned happily and rested her head on his arm as the movie came up.

Jordan smiled as he eats popcorn and enjoyed the movie with his daughter…

… …

As soon as the movie ended, they left the cinema room and began walking through the mall, recapping the movie about talking feelings.

"Don't you just love Joy?" She asked. Jordan nodded his head.

"I do, but I also felt bad for _Sadness_ and who was the other one, _Afraid_?" Jordan questioned.

"Oh you mean _Fear,_ yeah me too. He's funny though." She stated as she began hopping from the squared tiles with her hand interlocked tightly in her father's.

" _I know that but-"_ A young woman, probably in her early 20s passed by them with the phone on her ear and her long red hair covering the side so you couldn't exactly see her. _"I don't want to talk to him okay!"_

Jordan frowned.

She must've been really pissed.

Jordan and Penelope left the mall and jumped into the car and drove off.

… …

Jordan and Penelope stopped by the park when they saw their favorite frozen yoghurt cart.

"I'll have cookie dough and vanilla please!" Penny said to the girl. Jordan smiled.

"Well aren't you just a cutie!" The dark brunette whispered. "So this is your little sister?"

Jordan chuckled as he stared down at the little girl.

"Nah, this is my little rascal!" Jordan stated as he rubbed her back.

The girl smiled and nodded.

"You're a little too young to be a dad." She said as she prepared the frozen yoghurt.

"I get that a lot." Jordan laughed.

"Oh my goodness, how rude of me! I didn't ask you what you wanted." The quirky brunette girl stated. Jordan smiled.

"Don't sweat it; I would be with a beauty like this around."

"Dad. You're embarrassing me." Penny blushed. Jordan rolled his eyes.

The froyo girl laughed.

"I'll just have chocolate chip ice-cream." He stated and the young lady handed them their ice-cream. Jordan paid for them.

"Thank you." Jordan said sweetly.

"No, thank you." The girl said flirtatiously and handed him a piece of paper and a spoon. Jordan smiled and took it.

He stared down at it as soon as they turned their backs to see digits written. He rolled his eyes.

The two took a seat on one of the tables and enjoyed their dessert. It was a sunny day and lots of people were playing under the sun.

After devouring her ice-cream, she asked to play in the park. Jordan watched her take swings. He smiled.

"Deputy Parrish, look at you spending your weekends in the Park." Jordan heard someone retort as they came closer.

He looked up to see his colleague. He laughed.

"Jenna." He chuckled and she just smiled, taking a seat. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm just making sure that the park is safe. No kids falling from trees, no out of control Frisbee chases and go-fetch, you know the usual." Jenna replied.

Jordan laughed.

"How was your day huh?" Jenna asked him nonchalantly.

"Oh nothing much, just went to a movie with Penny," He said.

Jenna grinned.

"Oh, one of those 'father/daughter bonding' ventures huh?" Jenna pointed out. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said poignant tone, fiddling with his cup of ice-cream. Jenna noticed his change of expression.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"What?" He asked in complete confusion.

"Dude, I've known you for over five years. What's going on?" The tough-tongued woman said.

Jenna, a mid to early thirties woman, with light chestnut hair with flaxen highlights, pale skin and violet eyes, a colleague of Jordan respectively has been friends with him even before they worked at the Sheriff's station.

"It's nothing." He stated as he took a swig of his melting ice-cream. Jenna sighed.

"Look. I know you think about _her_ , everyday." Jenna began. Jordan glared at her. "I know you still feel it; you still feel her…but. It's been seven years Parrish!"

Jordan didn't reply.

"Maybe the pain you're feeling is that if you head out into… **that** world then she wouldn't be happy but you're wrong." She pointed out. Jordan stared out in the horizon because if he looked at her he'd probably break down.

"She would've wanted you and Penelope to be happy." Jenna stated. "Maybe the missing puzzle is what you think?"

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked staring back at her. She shrugged.

"Maybe you're pushing things away but still have an ache because you need someone." She stated as she turned back to Penny who was running around with the new friends she'd made. "You can't do this alone."

"I think I can handle being a single dad." Jordan stated with a soft chuckle.

"I mean you can't **live** alone." She said to him. "You're going to need someone to be with the moment Penny leaves the house."

"That will not gonna happen anytime soon." He told her.

Jenna sighed.

"But it will happen one day!" She emphasized.

Jordan released an exasperated sigh.

"Jen…"

"Look I'm sorry but it's going to happen eventually. You're an amazing dad but it's the reality. She'll grow up and need a female person to look up to. I mean, girls are high maintenance." She guffawed. Jordan laughed. "She'll have her first period and you won't emotionally be there for her, she'll have her first heartbreak and she'll need a real friend for that."

"But she looks up to you." He said.

Jenna grinned and her cheeks reddened.

"But that's not the same. I'm like her crazy aunt." Jenna said.

Jordan smiled.

It was still hard. The pain was still fresh. The sorrows of watching the love of your life slowly drift away to her eternal rest.

People say it would get easier, that things would slowly shift to mean state. But Jordan refused to believe it. Even though things have been okay, but yet something was missing…an achingly missing puzzle…

The doctors said the complications were inconclusive and that they did the best they could. Jordan repudiated the fact that she wouldn't make it.

The Hemorrhage, the problems with the placenta, the pre-eclampsia, the unrecognized sepsis that nobody noticed was there.

You know the five stages of grief that everyone goes through. 1. Denial and Isolation . Well it's been seven heart-wrenching years without _Mia_ and it was still hard to accept that. It was hard to accept the fact that Mia wouldn't have the chance to watch her daughter grow, watch Jordan doing okay all on his own but never great because she wasn't around.

Penelope reminded him of her so much, she was carefree yet kept to herself but had the most kindest heart you'd ever come across with, the smile that just illuminated the room.

He missed her…

There will be a day where Penelope will have questions, and he wasn't quite ready to answer them. He'd rather just enjoy her childhood while it last.

"Well at least we have each other." Jordan mentioned and extended his hand for a fist bump. Jenna sniggered and gave in.

"Jenna!" Penny ran up to them and into her arms. Jenna giggled.

"Hey hotstuff, I hear you dragged this ole bum to the movies today."

"Yeah, I loved it but Jordan hated it." Penny teased him. He laughed in return.

"Oh really…?" Jenna winked at him. "Well why don't we lock him up in a cell huh?"

"Nope. He'll still hate it." She replied to Jenna who just laughed and they conversed together.

Jordan was just smiling at them, but his mind was somewhere else.

Could he really find love again?

And a motherly figure that she could look up to. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon…

 _ **A day later, he would've regretted thinking that…**_

.. …

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: Hello Readers, I'm pleased to announce that my Marrish story "Scream for Me" has been nominated for the "Fanatic Fanfic Awards" and I'd like to thank all of those who nominated it as an All-Time Favorite story. I love you guys! See it on .**

 **A/N: Hey guys again! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far! Next chapter will focus on Lydia but what did you think of this chapter? Parrish as a dad is adorably, hot amiright? And isn't Penelope a cutie?**

 **I'm in an RP for TW and we're looking for a Scott, Lydia, Malia, Stiles and Isaac so please follow TVDAndTWRPG for more info.**

 **Review, follow and favorite for an update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia had been paging through the _Glamour_ couture magazine issue, gawking at the stunning label outfits whilst eating her favorite breakfast cereal… _ **Cinnamon Toast Crunch.**_

She could vaguely hear feet trotting out of the other bedroom her roommate shared and began walking over to her.

Lydia heard the exhaling of their breath and sniffs of their nose.

"Hey," Lydia heard a husky voice appear in front of her as he took a seat on the chairs.

She nodded and the moment she lifted her head, her eyes were burned with a gruesome sight.

Scott involuntarily placed the Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal box on the table after throwing some into his bowl, and then grabbing hold of the milk carton and pouring it into the bowl.

Lydia's eyes were wide spread, feeling and looking completely stunned and self-conscious (and she never feels self-conscious), desolated, uncomfortable, bothersome, disturbed, indignant, disclose, aggravated…no words could describe her emotions right now.

Scott got comfortable in his seat and then absentmindedly began digging through his breakfast when Kira came into the room looking glamorously quirky as she always was.

"Good morning," She greeted the room and gave Scott a small peck on the lips, completely unbothered by his unconcealed body.

"Hey," Scott greeted softly after they pulled away from their kiss and ate a spoonful of those pops.

Lydia was still in immense and utter shock. Gobsmacked if a lack of better word! She gave Kira a look of disbelief and her friend just shrugged in reply as she grabbed an apple and taking a seat by the table.

"What?" Kira questioned with a shrug.

"Your boyfriend's bare ass is on one of my antique E-bay chairs!" Lydia snarled in disgust as aimed her spoon at her friend/roommate at her, and then she gave a defiant stare at Scott's bare torso.

"Hey, I'm not ashamed of my body and I wanted to show Kira..." He paused as he gave Kira a wink then turned back at Lydia. "That I support her choice, completely."

"Thank you," Kira replied rubbing his bare thigh. Scott gave her a playfully light growl.

Lydia frowned in confusion.

"What did I miss?"

"I was cordially invited to the student arts exhibition where different arts have to paint the most glorious masterpiece of the human body. I'm one of them!" Kira informed her best friend as she took a sip of the coffee Lydia made her.

Lydia's eyes bulged.

"No. You're not!" Lydia stated in complete disbelief.

Kira squealed an astounding 'yes' and Scott had a grin of pride for his mate as he reached up to kiss her right cheek. Kira gigged as she pinched his cheeks.

Lydia almost barfed in the inside but was trying to contain her shock through the outside.

"Kira is a smoking artist. She'll do great!"

"Kira is a serious artist, thank you Scott. She doesn't do nudity." Lydia snarled as she gave Kira a distinct look of frustration.

"I don't get it; a year ago you were this quirky, soft as a cushion little miss good-two-shoe pants and now you're asking Perverted Moby _Dick_ to move in with you, doing pornos." Lydia scolded, Scott looking offended at that statement but she didn't care.

"What's happening to you?" Lydia questioned.

"I'm just playing a role in society okay, _mom_?" Kira giggled as she sat up from her seat. "Maybe you should try it too."

"And we're not doing a porno. Scott's simply my muse." She affirmed, walking up to the kitchen.

"Your muse? That sounds like some stupid line an underpaid-wannabe-actor-pornstar would say." Lydia scoffed.

"I'm just saying. I'm trying different things. If I want to be a proper interior designer, I'd need inspiration. You know the willpower to improve on my capability." Kira told her as she poured more coffee for herself.

Lydia scoffed.

"Oh, okay…By making your boyfriend waltz around bared naked in _my_ apartment and placing his perky ass on _my_ chair?" She rose in infuriation, giving Scott a light growl.

He shifted slightly at the snare.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Kira's back.

"Look. I know it sounds...and _looks_ weird but Scott's supportive of my ventures, I'm still confused to see why you can't be?" Kira mentioned with a pained tone.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she turned her head back at Scott who just gave her a crooked smile as he chewed his cereal. Lydia just shook her head disapprovingly.

"No. I thought I could bear but no." She scowled. "Please at least cover your naughty bits, it's really going to make me hurl." Lydia gagged as she moved her eyes away from him. Scott stared down at his junk.

It's not like it was the first time Lydia caught Scott in all his glory. She always coincidently catch a sneak preview of all his junk whenever he came over –and occasionally the times he and Kira were getting their groove on – because the girls told him from the very beginning to be 'comfortable' in their dorm room...

Now that they have an apartment, he thinks he could just rave up the place with all his nasty presence? Lydia didn't think so.

Though she saw his junk several times and has gotten over it in the past three years, she still needed her dignity –because clearly he lost his.

"Do you like what you see?" Scott began to tease. "Is that why you're so uncomfortable?" He began sending kissy-faces at her.

She gave him a hard slap on the face. He groaned and stifled a small laugh.

"Scott…" Kira warned her boyfriend. Scott rolled his eyes, as he narrowed his eyes at Lydia who was preoccupied on her magazine, then got up from his seat when he was done with his breakfast and waltzed over to the kitchen.

Lydia sighed.

It's rough being a junior in college, let alone living with a roommate with a crazy sex-craved boyfriend.

Scott's a cool guy once you get to know him. He's like that sweet, kind-eyed boy who would always take a stand for the people he loved. He was the leader type of guy. Lydia would know this since she went to school with him and his dorky best friend, Stiles Stilinski.

Yeah, hard to believe that this small world we're all living in is actually that small.

"Look, Lydia. Scott's just helping me out here. If I can be comfortable with my boyfriend nude in front of me then I think can be at least content with another man naked." Kira stated.

Scott caught the last part and released a small frown at her.

"Wait. We didn't talk about that." He said to her.

Lydia rolled her eyes and released a small jeer of laughter.

"Um…Scott, yeah, the art gallery is based on a guy lying naked by the fountain with birds all around him. But it's totally okay, I mean, it's not like he'll overrule your glory." She ranted on as she tried kissing up to him, by caressing his arm.

Scott pursed his lips up slightly before sighing and giving her the smile of approval.

"Okay." He told her. "But just know that if he ever tries to scar your mind, I will personally castrate him…with my teeth."

"That sentence structure is so wrong on so many levels." Lydia pointed out as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I promise," Kira beamed, not quite acknowledging Lydia's presence. "Is it normal that I'm nervous? I mean, there'll be lots of A-list Artists, and top Interior Designers there."

"Hey," Scott whispered tenderly as he rubbed her arms. "You'll be fine. And always remember that, because you're the best of the best." He said to her as he rubbed her small chin.

Kira's eyes brightened up even more at this as she draped her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss on the cheek then pulling away.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She questioned.

"Several times," Scott chuckled.

Kira smiled then turned around to her breakfast making. Scott smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and practically began grinding on her back, whilst showering her with kisses on her neck.

Lydia could hear Kira giggle and then shift to a lustful moan, then a giggle again. Lydia was going to hurl and not because she just saw the ugliest outfit she'd ever seen on a couture mag.

"That's just revolting," She muttered audibly so they could hear her. Kira giggled again but never growled.

They must've stopped.

"Scott stop!" Kira laughed.

"Please no visuals." Lydia mentioned as she caught the two love birds spooning up through the glass vase on the table.

"Or audio…" Lydia stated with a sickened look in her face as she shook her head.

"Alright, go take a shower Scott!" Kira giggled as she shooed him away. Scott walked away, but not before narking Lydia by taking a spoonful of her cereal, until he finally walked away.

Lydia gasped, flashing a sharp look before throwing a few crunches at his muscular back. He turned back and gave her a slight bow.

"Namaste," He stated but was immediately brought down by the smack of an apple reaching his manhood. He groaned and scurried into the bathroom.

"You're a monster!" He screeched through the walls.

Lydia had a smirk on her face.

"Did you really have to do that Lydia? Now you lessened his chances of ever reproducing." Kira mentioned as she took a seat on the chair next to her with her legs crossed and reached for the newspaper.

"He deserved it though." Lydia told her. Kira sighed. "He acts like a 14 year old when he should be in his twenties, what does he major in anyway?" Lydia questioned, even though she knew what he's studying but she just needed verification.

"Well he wants to be veterinarian so…" Kira shrugged as she drank a sip of her coffee as she paged through the newspaper –fiddling with her fingers – then almost chocked on it when she caught an article. "Oh my god, Lydia!"

"You should have waited for the coffee to cool down first, Kira! But you never listen." Lydia admonished her friend.

Kira shook her head as she placed the newspaper in front of her.

"Julian Estiphan has just dwelled upon her assistant from the _Julie Couture_ line!" She squealed.

"So what am I supposed to do with that information? He fired his assistant! Boo hoo, such sad sappy 'The poor person is crushed' story. Who cares?" Lydia told her with disinterest.

"You should!" Kira retorted. Lydia sighed. "It's a perfect opportunity, I mean don't you think you need a job?"

"I have a trust fund, Kira." Lydia mentioned wispy.

"But don't you think this is a chance to be an independent young woman? Isn't that what you wanted?" Kira alleged.

Lydia gnawed her bottom lip imperceptibly.

She took down the innuendo Kira had been placing upon her and realized maybe this was a way to show everyone that she can be independent.

All her life, she was never as connected with her parents because they weren't reaching up to her. But they always had an opinion on her choices, always stating that she was still immature and needed a lot more growing up to do and not always have her life revolved around them…and their money.

"But I don't even want a job in fashion." She told her.

Kira scoffed.

"Are you kidding? You're a fashion icon in this institute. Heck, a Fashion Goddess, if I may." Kira told her as she nudged her arm.

"Yes! I know that but clearly you don't realize that I'm not majoring in fashion Kira. I don't need any more pointers either." Lydia mentioned.

"Come on, this will be good for you. Sure, this may not be in the line of your expertise –which is doubtful – but you need the money isn't it?" Kira said.

Lydia sighed.

"Sure, I need the money so that I can finally get away from you and your boyfriend slamming the headboards every night, and finally get my apartment but…I'd actually like a job where I'll enjoy being there, not being bossed around to go fetch coffee."

"I was the coffee girl as an intern at the Designer Boot Camp and here I am." Kira told her.

"Are you even sure you want to be an Interior Designer? I mean, you're an amazing singer, martial artist." Lydia said, trying to change the subject.

"But those are just hobbies, not my talents."

"Kira, I know you're looking out for me and have my best interest at heart –I would kill you if you didn't – but, I'm a future Theoretical Physicist/Lawyer okay. That's my path." She got up as she walked over to the kitchen sink. "I'm only looking for a part-time job, like babysitting for instance."

"But you hate children?" Kira mentioned. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I don't hate them; I just…have a higher capacity to tolerate them." Lydia said.

"That's not nice." Kira stated.

Lydia sighed. Then she got a message on her phone. She checked it and gasped.

"Oh my god, I've got an assignment due tomorrow and I don't have corrugated fiberboard or my number two pencil!" She retorted as if it were a catastrophe.

"What's the problem? And why do you need it though?" Kira questioned as she continued on reading her newspaper.

"Don't worry about it," Lydia groaned out.

The two girls were in comfortable silence but it soon turned awkward when they heard Scott singing _November Rain Name by Guns 'N Roses_ and they just couldn't take it.

"Heard from-?" Kira began but was cut off by Lydia narrowing her eyes at her.

"Do not say his name." She stated. Kira nodded and gave her thumbs up. "I've gotta go to the mall right now if I need the time to start the assignment."

"Well have fun!" Kira stated. "Want me to leave you some pizza for later?"

"Thank you, Kira. You're the best." Lydia smiled as she goes to plant a small kiss on her pale angelic cheek then sauntered over to her bedroom to prepare for the day.

But before she did, she decided to play around with Scott as she then switched then increased the hot water and she was met with his powerful scream.

"Lyds," Kira laughed as she shook her head.

Lydia blew her a small kiss then got dressed up.

… …

Lydia entered the mall and began rushing to every store that had the corrugated fiberboards.

Her phone vibrated in her bag that distracted her of walk that may or may not determine doom!

 _ **Mom**_

Lydia couldn't help but release a roll of the eyes before pressing onto the answer button.

"Mom," Lydia simply greeted, not realizing the sharpness in her voice.

" _Well, I'm sorry but that's not the loving way to greet the woman went through 36 hours labor for you to be welcomed into this world."_ Her mom stated from over the phone. Lydia rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at the phone. "Didn't I ever tell you to stop sticking out your tongue out on me over the phone, Lydia?" Her mom scolded.

Lydia smiled. _Only once, Mom, Only once…._

"I'm sorry. I'm just really in a rush right now." Lydia apologized then started over. "Hi Mom, How's Africa? I mean -Europe?" Lydia questioned, shaking her head at the choice of words.

" _It's amazing! The Louvre is amazing, Palace of Versailles was diverting too, I got to visit the Colosseum, I sent you pictures right? Anyway, your father and I entered into the St. Peter's Basilica, Saint Mark's Basilica –you'd be surprised at the amount of Basilica's there are."_ Her mother began ranting on.

"Not really," Lydia muttered.

" _The Florence Cathedral is by far my favorite attraction because that's where your father proposed."_ Natalie continued on.

"Mom-"

" _It was so great visiting the place where all our earliest memories lied. Now we're off to Spain where we conceived you."_ Natalie practically squealed.

"Mom-"

" _We wanted you to come over and experience this great adventure but you decided to stay at that dorm room."_ Natalie told her off.

"I have an apartment mom. For a year now!" Lydia reminded her, although she knew she'd obviously forgotten that because Natalie wasn't exactly the most observant person.

"Oh,"

" _Listen mom. Don't you think this round trip to another continent means anything? I mean, you and dad never exactly reminisced over things of the past."_ Lydia chuckled at the absurd occasion.

Lydia could vaguely hear her mom sigh over the phone before saying the words that literally broke Lydia.

" _Look Lydia. Your father and I were meaning to tell you this when we invited you over but I guess over the phone would suffice."_ Natalie sucked in a deep breath. _"We're getting a divorce."_

Lydia blinked her eyes.

She tried replaying the words in her head before finally accepting it. It must've been a long time because her mother mentioned it.

"Lydia, are you there?" Natalie's concerned voice reached Lydia's ear.

"Yeah, mom, I gotta go. Will talk to you later," Lydia dismissed her mom before she could even reply by ending the call.

The moment she was about to place her phone back into her purse, the phone vibrated and Lydia answered it, despite checking the Caller ID.

"Look mom. You and dad are getting a divorce, great! But I really don't have time-" Lydia groaned in annoyance but was cut off by the high-pitched voice that only belonged to her friend.

"Hey, Lydia, it's Kira!" Kira mentioned.

"Oh," Lydia mentioned. "What's the problem?"

"Well nothing…." Kira began, and Lydia could hear her gnawing her bottom lip. That's the natural nervous-Kira sign, beside the fact that she always giggles when in an uncompromising situation. "But um…your ex-boyfriend's back!"

"What?" Lydia questioned frantically.

"You knew he'd return, I mean it has been a month." Kira whispered blearily. "Scott's trying to stall him, trying to chase him off but he really wants to see you."

"Well stall hard enough! I'm seeing that piece of trash. You understand me?" Lydia shrieked angrily. She probably knew it was pretty harsh so she apologized soon after.

"But there's no fighting it, there will be a reunion."

"I know it's just." Lydia sighed as she passed by two people.

" _Lyds, he came all the way from across the border-"_

"I don't want to talk to him okay?" Lydia retorted.

" _Okay, okay. I'll just tell him you're off for the weekend or something."_ She told her.

Lydia sighed in liberation.

"Thank you," Lydia stated as she finally entered the store, pulling down a couple of No. 2 pencils into the basket.

" _Alright, Scott and I are heading out today. We're going to watch that new werewolf movie, he's really excited_!" Kira mentioned with a light squeal. _"So am I!"_

"Dorks," Lydia said inaudibly as she tried searching for the final item but can't find it anywhere.

" _So you probably won't see me when you get back so you're ordering pizza tonight!"_ Kira stated.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Of course," She sighed.

" _That's if you want to. I mean you don't –"_ Kira replied in modesty.

"Yeah, okay. I'll do it." Lydia said, completely distracted. "Was really looking forward to your help with the assignment but I guess hanging out with your boyfriend's better."

" _Lydia…"_

"I'm kidding," Lydia laughed. "I'm an expert. I can do it in my sleep." Kira giggled. "So I've gotta get going."

" _Yeah me too,"_ Kira began dismissing as well before stopping her. " _Wait…so your mom and dad are really getting a divorce?"_

"Goodbye, Kira." Lydia stated as she pressed the end call button and throwing her phone back into her handbag.

When she couldn't find the corrugated fiberboard, she went to the store assistant for assistance.

"Morning ma'am, how may I help you?" The tall, scrawny teenage boy –probably 16 – with dirty-blonde hair greeted with his southern Texan voice.

"Um…hey, it looks like I can't find your perforated cardboard paper anywhere?" Lydia pointed out.

"Oh, they're out of stock ma'am. I reckon their most searched for in the entire town." The kid chuckled.

Lydia released a fake laugh.

This was bogus! She frantically needed the item but never stopped to think that maybe the entire school was doing the same thing.

"Great. So where do you think I can find them."

He shrugged.

"No darn clue, ma'am. But I reckon a store up in Nevada." He laughed.

Lydia glared at him. It was impossible that there isn't any cardboard paper in this damn down!

"That's a completely different state." She stated. He gave her another shrug.

"That's all I have, ma'am."

She released a sigh.

"Okay. Thanks." She told him as she dismissed herself out of the store after paying for her pencils.

The moment she left the mall, she jumped into the mall and drove off to San Francisco, over to the local hardware store that her dad always took her too when they needed to fix a couple of their electronic devices –believe it or not, those were one of the few times they'd actually bonded.

When she finally got the cardboard she'd been searching for the past five hours, she began driving back California.

"Stupid teenage boy," She scoffed.

She didn't need to drive all the way to Nevada to get some stupid corrugated cardboard paper.

She decreased the volume of her stereo when she began hearing a sound, coming off as a creaking or cry for help.

"Dammit," Lydia cussed under her breath as she realized that 'cry for help' was the cry coming from her engine.

"No. No. No…" She groaned as her car began to slow down its pace in the middle of the highway.

She turned on the ignition but nothing budged. She checked her gas to see if that wasn't it but thankfully it wasn't.

So it must've been the engine.

She realized then and there that she forgot to service the car last month and gave herself a cutting remark. She jabbed her finger onto the steering wheel in an act of frustration.

It was 6 pm and she was all alone on the highway –if any passerby cars were in sight, they wouldn't exactly care because this is California at the end of the day. This is just perfect!

She sat there for about an hour, all alone. She knew she couldn't call Kira because she'd probably be making out with Scott Mc *Juicy pants* right now so she'll probably stick short.

"This day can't get any better, can it?" She muttered to herself sarcastically.

And as if on cue, a car pulled up from behind her but she couldn't see what car it was through the flickered lights.

When the car stopped and the person coming out, she realized then and there that it was a squad car…from the Police Station!

She bemoaned her voice and whimpered soon after as she placed her head on the steering wheel, before lifting it up and checking herself out through the rearview mirror. If she was about to get a ticket then she'd at least look good for it.

She heard a light tap on her tinted windows. Lydia released a slight sigh as she began sliding it down so she can bear witness of her doom.

It's not like it's the first time she got a ticket –probably her seventeenth – but she's almost going to graduate from college and she was determined to be independent.

The officer was scribbling something down when Lydia slid the window down.

The moment Lydia lifted her head to greet the officer; she was instantaneously blinded by the sparkle of emerald eyes that literally made her speechless and out of breath.

Her day might just have gotten better.

 _ **To be continued…**_

… …

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **What did you all think of this chapter? I spent an all nighter writing this but fell asleep, ha ha…**

 **Anywho…This is just a filler chapter based on Lydia's POV. I'm introducing the characters' gradually too. Next chapter we'll see the confrontation.**

 **Who do you think the officer was? Who do you think Lydia's ex boyfriend was? Will Lydia go to prison for standing in the middle of a non-busy road? Or will she just get a warning?**

 **Review all your thoughts on the section below and what you'd like to see in future chapters. Follow and favorite if you're enjoying this story! And thank you for all the support.**


End file.
